Gentlemen's Club
by HeatherHaynes
Summary: Some guys from Ryan's work take him to the Gentlemen's Strip Club. Where he sees Marissa stripping. He decides to go back to New Port. Will Marissa take him back? What about Summer and Seth? MarissaRyan SummerSeth
1. Default Chapter

Teresa's words were ringing in Ryan's head. 

'The baby can't be yours. I was already a month pregnant when we had sex'

And then she had told him to leave. She was going to try and get together with Eddy and Ryan knew that there was nothing be could do about it.

"Dude cheer up. You don't have a baby holding you down anymore" Carl, one of the guys from work said.

Ryan snorted. He couldn't help but think that Teresa would still be having the baby without him.

"Some of the guys and I want to take you out tonight" Carl said.

"I don't think..." Ryan started to say, but Carl cut him off.

"You don't have a choice. Either you come willingly or we tie you up and carry you out" Carl said.

000

"Here we are! Welcome to my favorite place" Carl said as he pulled his truck into the parking lot of the Gentlemen's Club.

"You drive for an hour and a half to come to a strip club" Ryan scoffed.

"First of all it's a gentlemen's club and second of all you haven't seen their leading lady yet" Carl replied.

When they walked into the club it was dark. Carl and the other guys went straight to the runway to watch the 'dancers'. Ryan stayed near the back, in the shadows, where maybe he could stay un-noticed until the rest of the guys decided to leave.

'And now, back by popular demande. CALYPSO!' the owner Mark announced.

Ryan watched as Marissa, Marissa Cooper! walked out onto the runway wearing a sluty maid outfit. What was she doing in a sleasy place like this?

Marissa grinded her hips and moved intimatly to the music. She paused and winked at one of the guys in the audience, then she unzipped her maid dress from the side and let it falls around her ancles.

There were whistles and cat calls from the audience. Marissa was left wearing only a black bra and thong. She made her way over to the pole and wrapped her leg around it, sliding up and down.

00000

"Great show tonight Cal" one of the other girls April said as Marissa walked off the stage into the dressing room. Everybody knew Marissa only as Calypso and some of the girls had shortened it to call her Cal.

"Erin you're up next" the stage manager called into the dressing room.

Erin slapped Marissa's ass as she walked passed her to the stage door.

"You look hott" Erin said.

"Knock them dead" Marissa called after Erin.

"Are you off for the night?" April asked.

"Yea, I wasn't even supposed to come in tonight, but Amber called in sick and Mark needed another act" Marissa replied.

"I heard that Amber might be pregnant" April said.

Marissa didn'tget the chance to reply because Sara, another one of the dancers came in the back door.

"My boyfriend freaked out again" Sara said.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"He doesn't want me 'stripping'. Argh I hate it when people call it stripping. Dancing sounds so much more tasteful" Sara said.

"What did you tell him?" Marissa asked.

"I told him that if he doesn't like my dancing he can move out, because it's my fucking dancing that's paying the rent on our appartment" Sara replied.

"Good for you" Marissa said.

"I know, dancing pays for my schooling" Erin said.

"What does it pay for for you?" Sara asked Marissa.

"Well...........I guess just everyday things" Marissa replied.

"It's good money too" Sara said.

"Hey didn't you say that you're off now?" Erin questioned.

"Yea" Marissa replied.

"Then get the hell out of this crap hole" Sara said.

"I'm going, I'm going" Marissa replied.

Marissa pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her purse and headed out the back door.

"See you tommorrow night Cal" Sean, the bouncer said.

"See ya" Marissa replied as she headed out to her car. She didn't realised that there was someone watching her from in the bushes.

Ryan Atwood couldn't believe what he had just seen. Marissa stripping?

Marissa was driving home when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered her phone.

"Hey Coop it's me" Summer replied.

"What's up?" Marissa questioned.

"Where are you?" Summer asked.

"Just out. I'll be home soon. Why?" Marissa replied.

"Cause you were supposed to meet me down town tonight" Summer said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Something came up and I totally forgot. I'll meet you there now" Marissa said.

"No, just forget about it. I'm tired, so I'm just gonna go home" Summer replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tommorrow" Marissa said.

"Yea, tommorrow" Summer replied.

They both hung up their phones.

Summer knew that there was something going on with Marissa. Ever since Ryan had left she was always acting really wierd. Forgetting things, being secretive and disapearing for certain amounts of time. It was almost like she had a secret life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

This story is on trial. If enough people like it I will continue, but if not I'll just leave it here. So if you like it make sure and review to let me know!

Heather


	2. Home For Good?

"Oh my god! Ryan!" Marissa cried as she ran up to Ryan and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much" Marissa whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too" Ryan replied. He might have been upset with her for stripping, but he couldn't lie. He did miss her.

"Are you home for good?" Marissa asked.

"Looks like it" Ryan replied.

"That's great!" Marissa cried.

"So what have you been up to?" Ryan asked.

He knew what she had been up to, but he really wanted her to tell him herself. Rather than him having to come right out and tell her he knew.

"Nothing much" Marissa replied happily.

It looked like they were going to have to do this the hard way.

"Are you sure about that...Calypso?" Ryan questioned.

Marissa's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

"I called you Calypso. You go by that name also don't you?" Ryan replied.

"You saw me?" Marissa questioned.

"At the Gentlemen's Club" Ryan replied.

Marissa sighed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever.

"What were you doing there?" Ryan asked.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it" Marissa replied.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know" Marissa replied her eyes down cast.

"There has to be a reason. Believe it or not, I know you and the Marissa I know would never take herself down to that level" Ryan said.

"Caleb is going to jail. We're going to lose everything" Marissa replied.

"Why don't you go and live with your dad?" Ryan questioned.

"I don't know if you heard yet or not, but Haley was going to leave for Japan. A few days before she left she found out that she's pregnant. So she moved in with my dad and they changed my room into a room for the baby, when it comes" Marissa replied.

"You could live with me in the pool house" Ryan suggested.

"You know I can't do that" Marissa replied "I'm going to earn enough money to get a place of my own" she said.

"You can earn money in a different way. I'll get a job and help you out" Ryan said.

"Just stop okay! You don't think I realise that what I'm doing is not the most respectable job, but it pays really well" Marissa cried.

"I'll never agree with what you're doing" Ryan stated.

"But if it was anyone, but you would be okay with it" Marissa scoffed.

"No" Ryan replied.

"You were at the Gentlemen's Club. What were you expecting to see there?" Marissa asked.

"I didn't go there on purpose. Some guys from work wanted to take me out. I didn't know where we were going" Ryan replied.

"Whatever, I can't talk to you right now" Marissa said.

"Fine" Ryan replied.

Marissa started to walk away and then called back to him.

"I don't want this to be the reason that we're not together" she said.

"Me neither" Ryan replied.

"Come over tommorrow?" Marissa suggested.

"Okay" Ryan replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You don't know how happy I am to have you guys home" Kirsten said to Seth and Ryan that night at dinner.

"You aren't going to get all mussy are you?" Seth winned.

"I don't get all mussy" Kirsten scoffed.

"Okay mom" Seth replied sarcasticly.

"Is there something wrong with the fact that I missed my boys?" Kirsten questioned as she kissed them both on the top of the head.

"Mom stop" Seth said.

"Yes please do" Ryan agreed.

""You two........I'm.........Argh!" Kirsten huffed.

"Don't anger it" Sandy whispered to the guys.

"What did you just say to them?" Kirsten asked.

"Nothing" Sandy replied.

"You three are now on my hate list" Kirsten huffed as she left the room.

"You don't know how glad I am to have you two home" Sandy said.

"You're not going to act like Kirsten are you?" Ryan questioned.

"No, I'm not happy you're home because I missed you, well I did, but I'm happy you're home because I don't have to be alone with her anymore" Sandy replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How long do you think I should wait before Ryan and Marissa start going out again?

Should Marissa quit?

Heather 


End file.
